


ART: Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend

by siennavie



Series: Artwork for Skitz_phenom 2019 ACBB [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: Art masterpost for skitz_phenom's ACBB 2019 story, "Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend"Summary: With Camelot readying for the upcoming gathering of rulers of the Southern Kingdoms to discuss peace, Uther has tasked Arthur with an additional duty: befriend the Prince of Essetir and learn anything he can of King Balinor, and of magic, and of dragons, that might be of interest should the treaty not succeed.That's easier said than done, as he and Prince Merlin don't exactly hit it off immediately. But, befriending Merlin and learning of magic and life in Essetir leads Arthur down the paths of discovering long held secrets surrounding his own birth, and his mother's ill health, and his father's hatred of all things magic.Adding even more complications to the mix are rowdy knights, frustrating princesses, a possible traitor in their midst, and an overly-verbose dragon; not to mention the burgeoning and peculiar feelings for his fellow prince that Arthur struggles to put a name to.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Artwork for Skitz_phenom 2019 ACBB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550716
Comments: 40
Kudos: 254
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	ART: Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234635) by [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/pseuds/Skitz_phenom). 

> Posted in the nick of time! :D Thank you to the absolutely marvelous skitz_phenom for this incredible story that inspired art I didn't realize I was capable of. I surprised myself with how much I produced. When the story kept growing and growing, I just found myself needing to fill in as many places as possible with something-anything to reflect her beautiful story. If I could have done more, I would've. I hope you enjoy what there is and skitz_phenom's epic page-turner, folks! ♥
> 
> Also, many thanks to literaltortoise and Eisbaerfussel for their talented and critical eyes. And a HUGE thanks to the ACBB mods for the opportunity to participate in this fandom staple 7 years down the road (and for granting us tardy folks with a much-appreciated amnesty week!).

[View art on tumblr.](https://siennavie.tumblr.com/post/188714639019/art-for-my-aftercamlann-2019-collaboration-with)

## Illustrations

## 1.

## 2.

My first ever attempt at Merlin...and it probably shows! I redrew this one countless times and finally had to throw in the towel, lol.

## 3.

## 4.

## 5.

## 6.

## Dividers

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234635) by [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/pseuds/Skitz_phenom)


End file.
